


I want you to stay.

by Anna_banana



Series: Motorsport Music AUs [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, JEV and Andre make an album together, M/M, Music, Musicians, Song Lyrics, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: André's career is on the downturn and after a hiatus the media is more interested in JEV's medical records than his musical ones. The label's solution? Force the pair to work on an album together.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, Nico Hulkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo (implied)
Series: Motorsport Music AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Summer Break Fics 2020





	I want you to stay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathPetrovaDiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/gifts).



> Hi I hope you enjoy the prompt fill (and don't mind how AU it is), tbh I started a couple of different works for it with different pairings you mentioned so hopefully I'll finish those and you get to see them at some stage as well :D

“You can’t be serious,” they both say, almost in sync.

The exact phrasing and the choice of swear words is a bit different, but the sentiment is exactly the same.

“You,” the manager at the label says pointing at André, “are on a major downfall, your last album was an absolute flop and sounded the exact same as your first two.” 

JEV looks smug hearing that criticism, a sharp contrast to the outraged expression on Andre’s face. The full force of the manager's wrath is soon aimed towards him however.

“While you’re doing a bit better, that long hiatus you were forced to take means the only thing people are interested in is your medical records, not your musical ones.”

JEV can’t help but cringe at that. He looks down, not wanting to see the expression on André’s face. The whole world has seen and read about his hospital stay and weight loss issues. If he could, JEV would explain that it wasn’t as bad as it was made out to be. He knows only full well that a comment like that would just stoke the flames however. 

If JEV had decided to look over at that moment, he would have seen empathy on André’s face, rather than nosiness and curiosity.

The contract is laid out in front of them, pages upon pages for the pair to read through. It doesn’t have to be a big album, 10 songs should do the trick. As much as possible the singing required and writing credits should be split roughly equally between them. They don’t have to tour it unless they decide to, but several TV appearances and interviews about it will be necessary. 

Reluctantly, both JEV and André sign the contract, knowing all the while that refusal to do so would likely lead to a quick but thorough termination of their main contracts. 

Outside of the office JEV and André share contact details. They sketch out roughly an initial time and place to meet and begin to work on the album. They do so, not out of eagerness, but out of a desire to get this whole thing over and done with as quickly as humanly possible. 

{}

For the first session of writing they use JEV’s apartment. Almost precisely on time, the Frenchman hears a quick, sharp series of knocks on his door. The sound of knocking always startles him, which is ridiculous seeing as he needs to buzz visitors up, but nonetheless, the habit sticks. He opens the door and before the other man even has a chance to walk through, JEV hands him a piece of paper. It’s the one song that he wants on the album no matter what. 

_‘You’re not the one who told me it was over,  
Your eyes did it for you,  
Cos you’ve never been able to hide,  
The things you wanna keep inside,_

_You might have never cheated but I,  
I could see the the change in your smile,  
Don’t bother saying that it’s over,  
Cos your eyes did it for you.’_

It has the desired effect. Besides that one meeting a few days ago, JEV and André have never properly met, only knowing each other through their music and through acquaintances. Yet still, when André scans the page it’s clear to see he’s beginning to understand JEV. While it’s far from explaining all of him, as you go through the verses it certainly does a thorough expose on one particular part of his life, on one particular person especially. 

After reading, André suggests a couple of tweaks to the lyrics. They play the song together and make a few changes to tone, speed, until finally everything clicks together. 

With a few good ideas of his own, and if he treats every song like this one, JEV thinks that he and André could actually begin to get on quite well together. After all, he thinks André just might have changed what he thought was an end of album song into a huge success.

When he looks at the music Andre presents him however, JEV quickly realises where the problem is going to be. He plays it anyway, but no, it’s perhaps even worse than he thought. JEV thinks of a way of letting André down gently, before remembering that it’s really not his style.

“It sounds exactly like that other song of yours.”

André frowns at him, causing JEV to sigh exasperatedly at him. 

“You know, the one that used to play on the radio sometimes.”

“Liking is easy,” André says instantly before glaring. “No it doesn’t.” 

With another loud sigh, JEV decides to load up Spotify and play André’s biggest hit. He compares the two out loud while the song plays on repeat. Ruthlessly he dissects the two songs, note by note, lyric by lyric, until Andre snatches the sheet of paper from his hand.

Frustrated, André rips up the paper into hundreds of pieces, making sure the lyrics and music are both absolutely illegible before he decides to stop. JEV would bet money that if he had a fireplace, André would have dramatically thrown the tattered pieces of paper in. JEV would be willing to place that bet, but only because he’s looked online at buying fireplaces, just to fulfill that dramatic fantasy himself. 

Watching André grow more and more frustrated with himself, JEV begins to play some music on the piano, hoping that André’s frustration can now be channeled into something positive.

“What are you doing?” the German eventually asks him, somewhat calmer by this point. 

“Waiting on you singing something,” JEV replies, still playing the piano. “Let me know when one of the pieces gives you an idea,” he continues before changing the tempo.

This goes on for a few minutes, when the keys change to a faster, more aggressive sound, André lets out a yell. It’s not lyrics, but it’s certainly a start. He also mutters about this being a stupid and pointless idea, but JEV simply ignores the comment. 

“Good you’re frustrated, what are you frustrated about?” JEV asks him.

André simply glares at him in response. He sticks with what he is playing, deciding to wait the other man out. Before long, André grabs his notepad and pen. JEV does his best to focus on playing, but can’t help listening to the scratch of pen on paper and André’s intermittent whisper singing. JEV’s hands move over the keys in autopilot and he just hopes that he isn’t making too many mistakes.

_'Friends, you said just friends,  
Then I took you at your word,  
Thought that you could handle it,_

_Friends, you said just friends,  
But no one screws their mates like that,  
I asked him what did you expect?'_

Even an untrained ear could spot the difference between this and a lot of André’s other music. Generally, the other man’s writing is far too meticulous, whereas this is simply raw emotion. It’s exactly the kind of thing that makes a hit, JEV thinks to himself, and god is the label company going to say I told you so. 

After they do most of the work on André’s song, the pair find that the ideas just won’t stop coming. 

{}

It happens entirely by accident, but before long, the pair end up practically living together, finding it easier to just suddenly grab the other and force them to listen to an idea, reducing the possibility of it floating out of consciousness before they have something coherent written down. 

For the most part they stay at JEV’s apartment, with André occasionally having to go home to grab clothes and essentials. The main reason that they stay at JEV’s is because of his little kitten. Cheetah now spends most of her time planted on André’s lap and JEV wishes he could make himself feel even remotely cross about the betrayal. Instead, he’s secretly pleased that she likes him. After all, animals are always an excellent judge of character. 

If he’s being honest with himself, JEV didn’t even notice them beginning to cohabitate until it had already happened. He spots several pairs of Andre’s shoes sitting on the shoe rack at the door and André’s favourite throw blanket is now permanently folded over the back of the sofa. When he goes into the kitchen, JEV can even spot the bits of cooking equipment and ingredients André has brought round to make them both dinners. 

It’s been years since JEV has lived with someone else. As a young adult he had shared flats and he doesn’t remember it being even remotely this easy. Perhaps it’s the increased living space but then JEV and André are working together, which means they spend the majority of the time in close quarters.

Neither of them have brought up their newfound domesticity. Instead, whenever André has to leave, JEV simply asks the other man to bring back some food items or milk when he gets back. After all, he’s not sure either of them are ready to examine the real reasons their practically living together seems so easy and normal. 

Usually an increase of clutter around the house would make JEV irritated and lead to him passive aggressively cleaning, instead however, he finds himself wishing that more of André’s possessions filled the empty spaces in the apartment. He wishes that the other man would leave stuff lying around more carelessly, with the lack of concern that says someone has moved from being a guest to someone who is always welcome. 

{}

As far as lyrics and music is concerned, JEV has been writing so much recently that he has had to begin another notebook, one he keeps hidden deep inside one of his bedroom drawers at all times. It gets filled up quickly with lyrics about greying hair and blue eyes, dozens of childish, romantic cliches that remind him of his writing when he was a teenager. The scratch of his pen on the paper is urgent, but the songs are calm and relaxing, filled with a sense of warmth, of fulfillment and commitment. 

{}

Eventually they manage to finish the album. When they listen back to it, it's amazing, JEV knows it is. What he doesn’t know on the other hand, is how to say to André ‘I don’t think we should do another album together because sometimes it makes us argue and we both have a lot of ideas and talent as individuals but please stay with me forever.’ When he sounds it out in his head, JEV is all too aware of how crazy that sounds, especially when you’d be speaking to a guy that you’ve barely hugged more than a handful of times, never mind anything else. He knows that he has to say something however, plan something reasonable to say before a jumble of words rip themselves from his chest. Although perhaps, he thinks to himself, that would be the easier option. The silence that he’s living in right now feels impossible to maintain. They still speak regularly, they laugh, joke and sing. The way they interact with each other has always felt so natural, but it gradually feels more and more forced as JEV keeps his feelings locked inside himself. 

Things aren’t over yet anyway, JEV still has time, even if he feels it slowly ticking away from him. They have interviews to do, TV performances. Final parts to play before the chord between them is ripped into shreds. JEV knows in his head that it won’t be viable for them to just keep working together forever, but his heart, well that’s a different matter entirely.

{}

Fans of both of them love seeing the pair together immediately. They are quickly ‘shipped’ and perhaps they play into it a bit more than they should do but well, teasing fans is fun. The label doesn't seem to mind the idea however, if anything it’s the complete opposite and before long they are making ‘Jeandre’ t’-shirts and posters in bulk for the fans to buy. 

Their fake-but-real dynamic is ridiculous Although admittedly, JEV doesn’t realise how much so until even Dan is sending him a text telling him to get his act together. After receiving the message, JEV decides to watch some clips of Dan’s weird rock-screamo type band with that German guy Nico, and thinks to himself that the other man may just have a point. Dan knows that some of his more soppy songs are about him, just as JEV knows that some of Dan’s more depressing stuff is the same. Equally however, they both know that there’s no point mentioning it and that both of their lyrics have already moved on. 

{}

One of their final press appearances will be on BBC Radio 1 to play their single ‘Your eyes.’ The slot allows them to play three songs, one of which should be a cover. Excitedly, JEV calls dibs on picking the cover that they do. Bemused, André decides to agree, simply saying that he should get to pick which other of their own tracks they play. He’s unbelievably curious about why exactly JEV was so keen to pick the song but decides not to ask, having the feeling that he’ll only understand why after he hears the song that’s been selected. André imagines them regrouping after a day or two once JEV has picked a couple of options. Instead however, JEV simply walks straight over to the piano in his living room and plonks himself down. André tracks him with his eyes, barely even noticing when Cheetah plonks herself on his lap, having just been displaced from JEV. 

Normally the Frenchman would look out to the room while he plays. This time as he starts however, his head is bent down, eyes firmly planted on the keys as though he needs to concentrate on what he’s doing. It’s a pretence of course, but not one André feels the need to comment on. If anything in fact, JEV’s evasion just cements the idea in his head that the song is in fact being directed towards him and that he needs to listen carefully to the emotion being put behind it. 

JEV takes a couple of deep breaths. As soon as he feels his breathing is even he begins to sing, now fully committed to the idea, no matter how ridiculous it may be. 

Almost straight away André recognises the keys being played. He decides to let JEV sing on his own for the first couple of lines before joining in.

‘ _Makes me feel like I can't live without you,_  
It takes me all the way,  
I want you to stay.’

Without any practice or communication beforehand, the pair sing together effortlessly, voices fading in and out again without falter or fault. Their voices are a tad shaky at some parts but it’s unsurprising really, considering the way the two can’t stop beaming at each other for the remainder of the song. André absentmindedly pets Cheetah while singing and the kitten purrs along with them. He can’t help but imagine that he would be doing the same if humans were able to purr. 

They sit for a moment in a comfortable silence when the song has finished. Eventually however, JEV moves from the piano and sits himself next to André on the sofa. Their legs press together and their shoulders brush each other. The position should perhaps be something unusual but in fact it is the opposite. JEV and André have always found themselves naturally close like this sitting together like this has always been comfortable for them. Andre leans his head on JEV’s shoulder, allowing himself to relax fully. He also makes the simple but poignant change of clasping JEV’s hand in his, bringing them even closer into contact. The Frenchman doesn’t respond verbally but he does brush his fingers along André’s palm, simply letting them both sit in a comfortable silence. 

Both of them know that they’ll need to talk soon. Discuss relationships, publicity and their music. For now they just embrace the moment, not yet willing to disrupt the quiet intimacy that has always been so simple between them. 

Before long Cheetah jumps off André’s lap and leaves the room. If André didn’t know better he would say that the kitten was giving them time alone to talk. 

“So, maybe we should tour this album after all,” he starts and JEV agrees easily.

“But we aren’t going to do another one together right?”

JEV lets out a laugh at that. Despite having figured that JEV wouldn’t want to work with him again straight away, André still can’t help but feel somewhat relieved at the reaction. 

“Not unless you want to sing songs about yourself no,” JEV replies, laughter in his voice.

Unable to stop smiling at each other, the pair spend a long time talking. They discuss their future, professionally and personally, before finally deciding that their time could be spent doing other things. 

{}

André finds the notebook hidden inside JEV’s bedroom drawer. They’re a bit occupied for him to read it and JEV makes sure he stays distracted for at least a while longer. Or a lot longer preferably, if he has anything to say about it. After all, he’s bound to have some lyrics about Andre’s touch that he’ll want to add.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing lyrics and headcannoning who they are about. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at bottasvaltteri.


End file.
